


[Art] A Quiet Morning

by Babie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babie/pseuds/Babie





	[Art] A Quiet Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tunglo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/gifts).




End file.
